Express Yourself
Express Yourself Lyrics Courteney: Come on, girls Do you believe in love? 'Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Amber: You know you know you got to Project DIVA Girls: Express Yourself Don't go for second best, baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real Courteney: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen-karat gold Amy: Fancy cars that go very fast You know they never last, no no Amber: What you need is a big, strong hand To lift you to your higher ground Make you feel like a queen on a throne Make him love you till you can't come down Courteney: Don't go for second best, baby Put your love to the test Courteney and Amber with Project DIVA: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real Candy: Long-stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Satin sheets are very romantic What happens when you're not in bed? Courteney: You deserve the best in life So if the time isn't right, then move on Second best is never enough You'll do much better, baby, on your own Don't go for second best, baby Put your love to the test Courteney, Amber and Candy: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real Project DIVA Girls: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby, ready or not Courteey (with Candy) : And when you're gone he might regret it (Think about the love he once had) Try to carry on, but he just won't get it (He'll be back on his knees to express himself) You've got to make him express himself,(Amber: hey hey) Amber: What you need is a big strong hand To lift you to your higher ground Make you feel like a queen on a throne Make him love you till you can't come down Candy with Courteney: And when you're gone he might regret it Think about the love he once had Try to carry on, but he just won't get it He'll be back on his knees, so please! (Amber: hey hey!) Amber: Don't go for second best, baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to (Courteney: Come on girls!) Make him express how he feels And maybe (Courteney: Come on girls!) then you'll know your love is real Project DIVA Girls: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby, ready or not Courteney (Amber): Express yourself You've got to make him Respect yourself Hey, hey, hey (Put your love to test) So if you want it right now Better make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby, ready or not Project DIVA Girls: Express yourself You've got to make him Respect yourself Hey, hey So if you want it right now Better make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby, ready or not Express yourself! Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs